


The weather today is slightly sarcastic

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hiking, M/M, Rain, Semi-Public Sex, Thunderstorms, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler and Josh hiking leads to Tyler and Josh having sex.It was all Tyler's idea.





	The weather today is slightly sarcastic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I should go to bed, but I had an idea, so here you go

_It was Tyler's glorious idea to go hiking._

Josh scrolled through twitter. He was lurking again. The next show was tomorrow and there was nothing else to do. He was sitting on the small couch in the bus, Tyler right next to him.

The singer had placed his legs in Josh's lap, equally busy with his phone. Josh absently rubbed Tyler's thighs.

Tyler cleared his throat. "Josh, can you get me a redbull?"

Josh looked up. "Why don't you get up and get it yourself? The fridge is just a few feet away."

Tyler made puppy eyes. "Please, Joshie."

"You're so lazy." Josh rolled his eyes. "I'm not your redbull slave."

Tyler sighed dramatically. "I'm so comfortable."

"Me too." Josh glanced at him and bit his lip to hide a smile.

"Why are you my boyfriend again?" Tyler asked.

"Because you love me." Josh retorted.

"Please, please, please." Tyler actually whimpered and Josh lifted his legs up to stand up. "You're so needy." he mumbled. "You know it's not fair. I can't say no to that face."

He walked to the fridge and grabbed a can of redbull. Turning around, he saw Tyler smile in victory. Josh shook his head and walked back to the couch, bending down.

"Can I get a kiss as reward?" he asked.

"Of course." Tyler smiled and leaned forward, his lips almost touching Josh's before he snatched the can and leaned back.

Josh pouted and sat down next to him. "I hate you."

"You love me." Tyler grinned and opened the can, taking a sip.

"True." Josh ran his hand through his hair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, their attention returning to their phones, when Tyler spoke up.

"Dude, we should go hiking."

"Hiking?" Josh looked at him surprise. "You're too lazy to get up to get yourself a redbull but you wanna go hiking?"

Tyler shrugged. "Why not? It's sunny and warm and I really need to get out of the bus."

Josh pondered for a moment. "Okay. Let's tell the crew."

They left half an hour later, taking nothing with them except their phones and a bottle of water in their backpack.

Josh was glad the venue was in the outskirts of the city so they only had to walk around fifteen minutes to reach the end of the city. Big fields were interrupted by small forests. Tyler had been right, it was a beautiful day.

They didn't know where to go so they just followed the path. Josh enjoyed the silence, the nature, the quiet songs of the birds and the light breeze.

They had been walking for two hours when they took a break, emptying the water bottle and deciding to turn and walk back.

Tyler pointed at the clouds that had started to darken the sky. "I thinks it's better to go home now. It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Josh agreed. It was better to walk back, he was not very keen on getting drenched. Half of the sky was still blue and cloudless, but the other half was getting darker, clouds looming to big, threatening cotton balls on the horizon.

Josh looked away. They were so far away, there was no need to worry. He glanced at Tyler.

The singer hummed a melody under his breath. He looked happy and relaxed, his movements were full of energy. Josh smiled. Over the years, he had seen many facets of Tyler, but this one was one of his favorites. He realized that he was relaxed, too.

Right now, he had nothing to worry about. He wasn't sick, his boyfriend was with him and their performances went well every evening. Josh was happy. He breathed in the fresh air. The sun felt warm on his skin. He was glad that he had covered his skin in sunscreen before hiking, otherwise his skin would've been bright red by now.

Every once in a while, Josh turned around to look at the sky, just to see that the dark clouds were getting closer and closer. The wind started to pick up.

"I think we need to hurry up a little bit." Josh said and Tyler looked at the sky.

He furrowed his brows. "I don't think that's just rain. It looks more like a thunderstorm." Just when he finished his sentence, they could hear faint thunder.

Josh tensed. "Come on, lets walk a little bit faster."

Tyler nodded and they followed the path that was leading back to the venue. They were stepping out of a small group of trees into the open fields when they heard the thunder again. This time it was louder and closer.

When Josh looked up at the sky, he was shocked to see that it had almost completely darkened. The never ending wall of dark clouds was right above their heads. The wind was pushing the clouds closer to them.

Within a few seconds, they covered the sun.

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand. He saw the concern in Tyler's eyes. They were walking in silence, the thunder getting louder behind them. Josh gripped Tyler's hand tightly. His palm was sweaty and although it was still warm, he was freezing.

He turned his head just to see lightning illuminating the sky, crashing thunder following not long after it.

"Let's run." Tyler said. They ran along the path. For a few minutes, it seemed to work, but then Tyler stopped.

"I…need a… break." he gasped and placed his hands on his knees, desperately trying to suck in air.

Josh closed his eyes, gasping for breath. When he opened them again, he realized that they couldn't run away from the thunderstorm. He looked around. They were in the middle of a big field. There was no safe place, just a few trees a few hundred feet away from them, but Josh knew that it was too dangerous to go there.

He saw lightning and counted the seconds until he heard the thunder. Fear filled his heart when he realized that the thunderstorm was closer than they thought.

"We're in danger." he said, voice trembling slightly.

Tyler looked up. "Huh?"

Josh pointed at the sky. "We can't run away. It's too close. There's no safe place near us."

Tyler bit his lip. "How far is it to the venue?"

"At least an hour, maybe less if we run, but we won't be fast enough." Josh took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked.

Josh looked around again, looking for the lowest place in the field. "We need to get away from the trees. Come with me." He grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him along, leaving the path and running through the field towards lower ground.

Tyler said something, but Josh didn't hear it because of the thunder. "What did you say?"

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Get down." Josh answered. "I'm trying to keep us safe."

He crouched down with Tyler next to him.

"Do you really wanna sit here and wait until we die?" Tyler asked and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not gonna die." Josh responded simply. "Just stay low." He seemed calm and collected, but flinched when he heard the thunder again.

"Hey… it's alright." Tyler mumbled and placed a hand on Josh's back. He seemed worried, too, but wasn't shaking like Josh.

Josh released a shaky breath. He could feel the first raindrops hitting his back.

"Lay down with me." Tyler said, but Josh shook his head. He gasped when he remembered something.

"We need to keep a distance. It's safer this way." he stammered and crawled a few feet away from Tyler.

Tyler stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Josh nodded. He didn't know why it was safer, he just read an article a few years ago, something about the voltage of the lightning, but he couldn't remember all of it.

Tyler sighed and lied down on his back, staring at the sky, not caring about the raindrops splashing on his face. He watched the clouds, while Josh took deep breaths, desperately trying to ignore the thunderstorm getting closer.

"This might take a while." Tyler said and Josh nodded, hugging his knees.

Tyler sighed again and turned his head so he was facing Josh. "I wanna be next to you. It's boring over here."

Despite his fear, Josh rolled his eyes.

Tyler looked at him and then started to move over to him inch by inch. He was pushing himself over the ground slowly, as if Josh wouldn't notice that he was getting closer. It looked ridiculous.

"Stay away." Josh said but Tyler ignored him. When he reached Josh, he grinned up at him, showing his adorably crooked bottom teeth.

"Hey."

Josh sighed. "Hey."

Tyler reached up to cup Josh's jaw. "I remember you asked for a kiss earlier." He pulled Josh down and connected their lips. Josh flinched again at the sound of the thunder and wanted to pull away, but Tyler just kept kissing him, nipping at his bottom lip.

Josh moaned quietly, forgetting the thunderstorm for a few seconds. He leaned down to get even closer and felt Tyler swiping his tongue along his lip, demanding access to his mouth.

Josh opened his mouth to let Tyler in. He placed his hands in the grass next to Tyler's head and kissed him deeply, ignoring the rain that had increased.

Tyler ran his hands over his back, moaning into his mouth. Josh swallowed all the small whimpers that left the singer's mouth. He wasn't cold anymore. His skin felt like it was on fire.

Tyler suddenly flipped him over, straddling his waist and leaning down to bite and suck Josh's neck. Josh tilted his head to the side, enjoying the way Tyler's teeth and lips felt on his skin.

Rain ran down his cheeks, but he didn't mind. He was only focused on Tyler.

Just when the singer grabbed the hem of Josh's shirt and wanted to pull it over his head, Josh grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?"

"Well…" Tyler smirked. "Undressing you."

Josh looked at him in disbelief. "We're not going to have sex on a field. In the middle of a thunderstorm."

Tyler pouted. "Why not?"

"Because…because…" Josh stammered.

Tyler wiped the raindrops off his face. His shirt was already sticking to him. "I want to make you feel good."

Josh swallowed. "It's not-"

"Safe?" Tyler asked and showed a smile. "I'll stay low, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, the drummer nodded hesitantly. Tyler smiled brightly and pulled Josh's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Josh felt the grass scratching his back, but he forgot about it because Tyler pulled his shirt over his head, too.

He looked gorgeous, rain running down his chest, his gaze intense and filled with lust. Slowly, he ground down and Josh gasped.

Tyler smirked and repeated his actions, slowly grinding against Josh's crotch. Josh placed his hand on Tyler's waist, pulling him down.

The singer leaned down and left a trail of kisses on his collarbones before he connected their lips again. Josh felt blood rushing to his cock and he held back a whimper when Tyler's ass rubbed over his bulge again.

After a few moments of teasing, Tyler crawled backwards, unbuttoning Josh's pants and pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. Then, he ran his hands over Josh's thighs, kissing his abdomen. Josh had a massive hard on by the time Tyler finally took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue along his shaft.

Josh moaned and tangled his fingers in Tyler's hair, pushing him down. Tyler hummed quietly and swallowed around him. Josh threw his head back, trying to catch his breath.

"Tyler, you're so… so good." he choked out.

Tyler just wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, already wet from the rain and started to stroke him, still licking at the tip of his dick.

When he noticed that Josh was getting close he pulled off with a wet sound, looking down at the drummer.

Josh's face was flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Tyler couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or sweat. He bit his swollen lips and Josh reached out to pull him down for a kiss.

His fingers grabbed the waistband of Tyler pants and he pulled them down to his ankles. Tyler lied down next to him and wrapped a hand around Josh's dick, the other one stroking himself slowly. He started to jack them off while Josh kissed him feverishly.

They were both moaning by the time Tyler sped up his strokes. Josh panted into Tyler's mouth, keeping his hands busy by running them over Tyler's wet body. Only a few seconds later, Tyler's hips stuttered and he cried out, the movements of his hands slowing down.

Josh came right after him with a loud moan, white cum covering their chests. After a few final strokes, Tyler withdrew his hand and rolled on his back, breathing heavily.

They stayed motionless for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Josh looked at the sky and realized that the thunderstorm was over and the rain was getting less. He sat up, glad that the rain had washed the cum away.

Tyler looked at him and smiled. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Josh shook his head, unable to suppress a grin. He grabbed his wet shirt and pulled it over his head. "Thank you. That was… honestly amazing."

"Yeah… did I tell you that you're a good kisser?" Tyler asked and pulled his pants up.

"A hundred times, maybe?" Josh said. "But you keep forgetting it. You're getting old." he teased and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You're older than me."

Josh shrugged and grabbed his pants. "The thunderstorm is over."

Tyler nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. "We should go home. The others are probably worried."

Josh agreed. They were drenched, but at least they were safe now. He grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him closer, kissing him softly.

"I love you."

Tyler smiled. "I love you too. You saved us."

Josh laughed quietly. "You saved me. Without you I probably would've died out of fear."

Tyler wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "You're my world, Joshua. I hope you know that." he said quietly.

Josh took a shaky breath, tears welling up in his eyes. "I know, Tyler. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please don't have sex during thunderstorms. Outside, I mean. It's dangerous. 
> 
> Inside is no problem I guess.


End file.
